This invention relates to a transducer device for measuring the internal pressure in pipes, comprising two housing parts and a connecting element, the housing parts are articulately connected with one another by the connecting element and adapted to be fixedly mounted on the pipe to be tested by means of a clamping device, and wherein each housing part contains at least one measuring element with a bipolar take-off of test signals.